ｓｔａｒｒｙ  ｎｉｇｈｔ
by Dilavri
Summary: This was just another night were he thought of leaping off the edge, hoping no one would catch him. Yet, she was there to prevent him to do such reckless actions. Even if he finds it obnoxious, he cherishes his lovely goddess too much to hate her. ［ｚｅｌｉｎｋ］ ［ＴＷ：  ＡＴＴＥＭＰＴＥＤ  ＳＵＩＣＩＤＥ］ ［ｄｒａｂｂｌｅ］


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
starry night  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ＴＲＩＧＧＥＲ ****ＷＡＲＮＩＮＧ：****ＡＴＴＥＭＰＴＥＤ ****ＳＵＩＣＩＤＥ  
**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He cherishes his lovely goddess too much to hate her.

He breathes as he peers over the place unknown to Skyloft, hearing the waterfall swish, parting the infinite silence of the night. He never really noticed how the water seemed to glow at night, how the shore shone at the dim moonlight. He'll make sure to take a quick dip later—only if he survived. He breathes again and takes one step further. _He's too close to his comfort_.

He glowers at the endless sea of clouds, remembering the time he landed on that forest with the hope of finding his friend. What a shame it was too good to be true. Another step closer to the edge and he knows he will fall, so somehow, his feet stay firm on the green ground. Green. Such a unique color, he thinks with a breathless sigh, taking a glimpse of his green tunic. He felt a connection to the color, as if his ancestors were the ones that made him love that flawless shade of nature. Perhaps that's why he never has enough of it.

The hero finds his courage and takes one step.

Courage.

Ironic.

He's _supposed_ to be fearless, a brave young man that is not intimidated by nothing. He remembers the time he first fought a Deku Baba— a simple, yet new enemy he never saw before. An easy one to take down, indeed. Still, he knew what he signed up for, so he felt more excitement than fear. Then, the difficulty rose and his heart began to pound faster and heavier.

But the hero **is** afraid.

He's afraid of losing his one and only friend to the hands of evil; still, _good guys always win, right?_

He feels as if he's not good enough to save her, _as if_ Demise is getting stronger and stronger every moment he spends _breathing_ and _breathing_. Maybe that's what he needs to do— not breathe for a moment. If he only could hold his breath for a couple minutes… If he only could be strong enough to protect her, he wouldn't be here thinking of something that could help his poor soul.

He takes one final step, feeling the earth's edge on the soles of his boots.

He can feel the words she left crawling on his skin, sinking on his bones and shattering them.

"_So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepy head. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"_

"_Of course! __** / **__I promise. __**/**__ I will."_

He couldn't help to smile at the memories of the blonde beauty.

He takes a step back. Then, another. The hero proceeds to walk towards the shore, staring up to the navy blue sky above him while admiring the twinkling stars. He feels the cold breeze soothe his anger and melancholy, calming his pounding heart. She always does this to him— she makes him remember the promise he once made after an arduous fight with the Imprisoned. He simply couldn't _betray_ her. He would never do that.

This was just another night were he thought of leaping off the edge, hoping no one would catch him.

Yet, she was there to prevent him to do such reckless actions. She always caught him.

Even if he finds it obnoxious,

He cherishes his lovely goddess too much to hate her.

* * *

**finally I've done it (first fic on the lovely tloz fandom).**

**imgaine those days when you are on the edge but at the end, you remember what you are fighting for. Then, place yourself on link's shoes. Done.**

**skyward sword broke my soul and I'm going to lay down  
****  
((hope this didn't trigger anyone))****  
**

**review, maybe?**


End file.
